tokiohotelwonderlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokio-Hotel-Wonderland Wiki
kürzliche Bearbeitungen eine deutschsprachige Seite von und für �� Fans mit informativen Details über die Band von 2001 bis 2018 TH - Summer Camp als Bild des Beitrages von "Treehouse Ticketing" auf instagram.com 26.07.2018 - 29.07.2018 "The Great Escape" im Ferropolis - Gräfenhainichen - Deutschland ���� als Beitrag der Band auf instagram & als neueren Beitrag zu selbigen Event mit dem direkten Bild des Beitrages ein Beitrag der Band auf facebook.com zum Event # bis zu 5.000 Fans hätten Platz beim Sommer-Camp: th-summercamp.com # Pakete: "As Young As We Are" ~''' "We Found Us" '''~ "Love Who Loves You Back" ~''' "Dogs Unleashed" '''~ "Easy" Upgrades "Geisterfahrer" ~''' "Invaded" auch wäre das Event mit vegetarischen und optional veganen Speisen mit allgemein zusätzlich einem strikten Handyverbot erwähnt, berichtet beispielsweise u.A. auch dieser Beitrag von "nobe" vom 23.05.2018 auf "kurier.at" '''"As Young As We Are" - Paket (3.599€) * einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in deinem exklusiven Tipi mit einem 140x200cm klappbaren Bbett (ausgestattet mit einer Matratze, einem Bettbezug, einem Kissen und einer Decke je mit Überzug) * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Sitzsack, einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * die bisherige Band-Zusammenfassung als Live-Konert (oder der bisherigen Live-Konzerte?) * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "We Found Us" - Paket * einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in einem 2-Personen-Tipi mit zwei von einander getrannten 80x200cm klappbaren Einzelbetten (ausgestattet mit einer Matratze, Bettbezüge, Kissen und Decken je mit Überzug) hingegen das "We Found Us 2"-Paket liesse dich deine/n weitere/n Tipi-PartnerIn selbst aussuchen * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Sitzsack, einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * die bisherige Band-Zusammenfassung als Live-Konert (oder der bisherigen Live-Konzerte?) * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Love Who Loves You Back" - Paket * einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in einem 4-Personen-Tipi mit 3 Camping-Betten (ausgestattet mit Kissen und Schlafsäcken) hingegen das "Love Who Loves You Back 4"-Paket liesse dich deine 3 weiteren Tipi-PartnerInnen selbst aussuchen * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange, jedoch keinem Sitzsack. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * die bisherige Band-Zusammenfassung als Live-Konert (oder der bisherigen Live-Konzerte?) * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Dogs Unleashed" - Paket (799€) * einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in keinem Tipi, sondern einem selbst-mitgebrachten Zelt, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * die bisherige Band-Zusammenfassung als Live-Konert (oder der bisherigen Live-Konzerte?) * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Easy" - Paket * ein für 3 Tage gesicherter und bewachter Platz für dein Wohnmobil / dein Wohnwagen direkt im "TH Sommer Camp" mit zusätzlich dem inkludierten 3-Tage-Programm, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * die bisherige Band-Zusammenfassung als Live-Konert (oder der bisherigen Live-Konzerte?) * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) Upgrade: "Geisterfahrer" um dieses Upgrade umzusetzen, müsstest du zuvor eines der oben-erwähnten Pakete kaufen * für 3 Tage gäbe es einen passenden Platz für dein Auto direkt im "TH Sommer Camp" mit zusätzlich dem inkludierten 3-Tage-Programm, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche (jedoch müsste es tatsächlich ein Auto sein ...kein Anhänger, kein Wohnmobil, kein Campingbus oder ähnlicher "fahrbarer Untersatz") Upgrade: "Invaded" um dieses Upgrade umzusetzen, müsstest du zuvor eines der oben-erwähnten Pakete kaufen * erlebe das Event um bereits einen Tag vor dem eigentlichen Beginn und übernachte eine zusätzliche Nacht mit deinem gekauften Paket als auch bist du bei der einmaligen Eröffnungsfeier direkt dabei Bill's Beitrag auf instagram und als Direkt-Bild mit den übersetzen Worten: ein Sommer, eine Insel, vier Tage, drei Nächte, fünfhundert Leute, hundert Tipi's, zweihundertfünfundsiebzig Betten, Millionen an Erfahrungen & eine Erfahrung! Bandana aus 30% Seide und 70% Baumwolle auf tokiohotel-shop.zeugs.de eines von Bill's aktuellen Bildern - in Boxershort der Marke Calvin Klein und mit Jeans: als Beitrag auf instagram & als Direkt-Bild 丰 Hinweis: auf einer 55cm Bildschirm-Diagonale in Firefox (version 56.0.1 - 58.0.2) entworfen, könnte dieses Wikia auf kleineren Geräten unsynchroner oder anders aussehen vom 14.05.2018 & selbiger Song auf spotify • "I'm Not OK"-EP auf iTunes • "I'm Not OK"-EP auf amazon und zu weitere offizielle Channels, als auch vielen Fan-Seiten als komplettes Video (vom 18.05.2018) Neuigkeiten zur möglichen Beziehung von Tom Kaulitz & Heidi Klum als Beitrag auf gmx.at gab es auch u.A. im Mai 2018 einen aktualisierten Beitrag über die beiden Stars. das auf instagram.com erwähnte Bild, gäbe es dann auch als Direkt-Bild ansehbar. der "news.de"-Beitrag vom 05.05.2018 um 20.01 (als Video von glomex.com / promipool.de) zeigt neben dem Bild von "Ursula Düren" / "picture alliance" / "dpa", Infos als auch die Kaulitz-Zwillinge bei den About You Awards das Interview des "Pro7"-Magazins "red" wurde auch vom selbigen User "loc"/"kns"/"news.de" im Text-Beitrag erwähnt. als Video zum Interview-Beitrag auf prosieben.at selbigen Tages (03.05.2018) um 22:30 und der weitere Beitrag vom 04.05.2018 um 09:51 berichtet über selbige Infos an selbigen Tag: genauer vom Zeitpunkt 15:00 in München (Deutschland), mit Bill und Tom, Pumba und Capper (ihren beiden Hunden) • beide Kaulitz-Brüder leben seit 8 Jahren in L.A. • arbeiten gerade an einem weiteren Album • und wären sie wieder zurück in Deutschland, werde auch Ursula (Oma-Kaulitz) besucht �� �� zu den Tourdaten �� �� und zur Begründung für die vorläufige Verschiebung der 2018-Tour in englischer Sprache: erster twitter-Beitrag und zweiter twitter-Beitrag kürzlich-stattgefundene Termine: 21.04., 22.04., 26.04., 27.04. & aktuelle Termine: 23.05. und 11.08. ~ Schrei Live ~ Zimmer 483 ~ Room 483 ~ 1000 Hotels ~ Humanoid City ~ Feel It All ~ Billy ~ Dream Machine ~ neue Informationen zur "Dream Machine"-Tour 2018 die Zeitzonen der Konzerte wäre übrigens in "CET" (Central European Time) notiert & heute ist der . , Uhrzeit: (UTC/GMT -2 Stunden) "Scream" Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Pass mit vorzeitigem Einritt & sei' dabei beim TH-Soundcheck 1 TH-Gruppenfoto & -10% Rabatt beim Merchandise-Onlineshop "Room 483" Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Pass mit vorzeitigem Einritt & befrage die Band vor ihrem Auftritt  1 professionelles Foto mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 Poster signiertes von jedem der Stars Infos zur Show während einer geführten Tour  & -10% Rabatt beim Merchandise-Onlineshop "Humanoid" Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Pass mit vorzeitigem Einritt & befrage die Band nach ihrem Auftritt  1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 Poster signiertes von jedem der Stars 1 Überraschungsgeschenk & -10% Rabatt beim Merchandise-Onlineshop filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden "Kings Of Suburbia" Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Pass mit vorzeitigem Einritt & sei' dabei beim TH-Soundcheck 1 TH-Gruppenfoto  1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 Poster signiertes von jedem der Stars 1 Überraschungsgeschenk & -10% Rabatt beim Merchandise-Onlineshop filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden eine Führung in den Backstage und Bühnenbereich mit exklusiven Blick hinter die Kulissen sei' während des Bühnen-Auftritts neben TH & triff' die Bandmitglieder in ihrer Garderobe im Backstage-Bereich die Band lädt dich nach dem Konzert auf einen Drink ein  & befrage die Band nach ihrem Auftritt einen Gegenstand welcher während des Bühnen-Auftritts genutzt wurde TH unterstützt dich bei einem deiner Snaps & 1 live-Akustiksong der Band an dich "Dream Machine" mit dem VIP-Shuttle direkt zum Venue gefahren werden  1 Spa-Treatment & 1 Übernachtung Band-Hotel mit  Champagner-Empfang 1 von TH an dich zusammengestelltes Frühstück vor der Show ...für weibliche Fans: 1 professionelles touch-up make-up ...für männliche Fans: Zigarren & Whiskey 1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 Poster signiertes von jedem der Stars erlebe die Show als ein persönlicher Band-Gast (benötigt übrigens kein zusätzliches Ticket)  triff' die Bandmitglieder in ihrer Garderobe im Backstage-Bereich die Band lädt dich nach dem Konzert auf einen Drink ein  & befrage die Band nach ihrem Auftritt filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden 1 Überraschungsgeschenk  + einen Gegenstand welcher während des Bühnen-Auftritts genutzt wurde TH unterstützt dich bei einem deiner Snaps & 1 live-Akustiksong der Band an dich ~ weitere Events ~ 23.05.2018 "Boy Don't Cry" bei den "Berlin Music Video Awards" als "Beste Cinematographie 2018" nominiert ���� Tag 1 - 3 findet im Gretchen-Club in der Obentrautstrasse 19-21 (Berlin, Deutschland) statt, Tag 4 hingegen im ehemaligen Stummfilmkino Delphi in der Gustav-Adolf-Strasse 2 (Berlin, Deutschland) als 4-Tage-Event vom 23.05.2018 mit Beginn von 16:30 bis zum 26.05.2018 mit Ende von 23:45 (je als "CEST"-Zeitzone) die Ticket-Preise wären 10,70€ - 48,15€ und unter den 133 Videos der gesamt 14 Kategorien ist auch "Boy Don't Cry" gelistet. die Video-Playlists der "Berlin Music Video Awards" auf dailymotion.com • und der Rubrik Best Cinematography 2018 Details über dieses Event nannte auch die Seite tokiohotel-lovealways.com - leider war dann die Nominierung doch nicht als tatsächlicher Sieger des Musikvideos umsetzbar. 24.05.2018 "GNTM" mit Heidi, jeddoch ohne Tom oder Bill ���� zum 13. Staffel-Finale von Germany's Next Topmodel berichtet ein Beitrag vom 04.05.2018 auf msn.com von jolie.de dass das diesjährige Topmodel im ISS Dome in der Theodorstrasse 281 in Düsseldorf (Deutschland) gekührt werde. auf prosieben.at wird im Beitrag vom 11.04.2018 um 09:41 von "Wochit", neben Heidi Klum ...nur Michael Michalsky und Thomas Hayo als weitere Juroren erwähnt, Tom Kaulitz war also dann doch nicht beim Team dabei. wer hingegen bei den vorherigen Staffeln sich im Team befand, erwähnt dieser Beitrag vom 27.03.2018 um 12:00 von "videovalis" und zur Jury allgemein, ginge es hier auf selbiger Seite auch berichtet news.de in einem Beitrag vom 17.05.2018 um 17:40, dass möglicherweise das neue Sommer Camp die Begründung wäre, warum Tom dann doch nicht mit Heidi bei der Jury sein werden. 11.08.2018 "13 Jahre Tokio Hotel" (13:00) in der König-Pilsener-Arena, Arenastrasse 1, Oberhausen, Deutschland ���� zur Webseite der Arena und zu Webseiten mit Erwähnung diesen Treffens nizzino.com - evensi.de - eventeri.com - yellow.place/de - facebook.com/THFantreffen ("Durch Den Monsun" wurde als erste Single der Band am 15.08.2018 veröffentlicht) als Banner für 2018 als Seite auf at.eventeri.com vorherige Fantreffen mit näheren Details 2017 als Bild & als Bild u.A anwesender Fans mit Eileen, Kathi, Josie, Joyce, Eileen, Lisa, Cary, Patrick, Kerstin, Sunny, Petra als Seite auf de-de.fievent.com & als Seite auf signedevents.net 2016 als Seite auf pl.fievent.com 2015 als Seite auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de Fan-Treffen in Wien 10.09.2016 als Beitrag der Veranstaltung auf facebook.com und als Beitrag einer Pedition auf facebook.com Wer ist dein persönlicher Favorit? Bill Tom beide Kaulitz-Brüder Georg Gustav Georg und Gustav als Video-Beitrag auf gmx.at berichtet über Tom Kaulitz & Heidi Klum, dass es nun offiziell sei, dass beide ein Paar sind. über Gustav's Frau Linda, seine Tochter und andere Details zur Band, gäbe es übrigens auch bereits nähere Informationen notiert. der Beitrag vom TV-Sender 'VOX' auf "prominent!" über das Video, als auch über das "Zoo Magazin Amsterdam" Bryan Adams ist als Quelle genannt & zum YouTube-Video und zu den Bildern der Webseite und zur direkten Bilder-Vorschau: Bild1 ~ Bild2 ~ Bild3 ~ Bild4 ~ Bild5 ~ Bild6 ~ Bild7 ~ Bild8 ~ Bild9 die 13. Staffel von 'Germany's Next Topmodel' wurde am 08.02.2018 um 20:15 auf ProSieben gezeigt und hier als Bild vermutet wurde die Jury mit: Heidi Klum, Michael Michalsky, Thomas Hayo & den Kaulitz-Brüdern, hingegen ein Trailer des Finales auf 'nbc' gäbe es auf Instagram und ein Instagram-Bild der Kaulitz-Brüder mit Heidi Klum gäbe es hier: Beitrag + Bild 12.03.2018 - Pumba's Arztbesuch Outfits& Accessoires # den besonderen Momenten # den Song-Lyrics # Diskographie & den Musikvideos # Preise und Auszeichnungen 09.03.2018 - eines von Bill's aktuellen Bildern (mit bloss einem Handtuch bekleidet) auf TH's Twitter-Profil und Bill's Instagram-Profil, mit identen Bild 13.11.2017 - ein ähnlicher Instagram-Beitrag und hier zum Bild 03.10.2017 - und ein weiterer Beitrag auf Instagram mit ähnlichem Bild anderen Projekten und Auftritten # den besten Sprüchen # den nahestehenden Personen # Fanbereich 06.03.2018 - Heidi Klum mit TH-Hoodie auf Twitter 14.02.2018 - Valentinstag mit Bill und Pumba auf Twitter 17.01.2018 - Veröffentlichung der Converse-Collection "Los Angeles, California" Bill K. mit Heidi, Thomas Hayo und Michael Michalsky als Foto-Beitrag auf myheimat.de 29.11.2017 - Veröffentlichung der Collection "Magdeburg, Los Angeles" -50% auf tokiohotel-shop.zeugs.de T O K I O H O T E L – H I N T E R D I E W E L T Buch & Regie: Oliver Schwabe ... Kamera: Benjamin Wistorf ... Schnitt: Christian Becker ... Produzentin: Birgit Schulz ... Produktion: Bildersturm Filmproduktion ein Dokumentarfilm mit einer Dauer von 90 Minuten der verifizierte Beitrag auf instagram und auf TH's verifiziertem Twitter-Profil über die special-edition im Digipack auf amazon.de 26.04.2018 Hinter die Welt (19:30 - 22:30) im Cineplex Paderborn (Kino 6), Westernstrasse 34, Paderborn, Deutschland ���� zur Webseite des Kinos und zu den Sitzplänen (preislich zwischen 6,50€ und 25€ für Doppel-Sitzplätze) zu den Öffnungszeiten des Kinos und zum Stadtplan in Deutschland der Original-Beitrag auf Instagram von Oliver Schwabe und der Reblog von TH worldwide FC als Video-Trailer vom 17.11.2017 auf dem verifizierten YouTube-Channel der Band & als weitere Seite Details zu den Kino-Standorten, als auch von "Bildersturm Filmproduktion" auf der "vimeo"-Plattform gäbe es in deutscher Sprache zwei Trailer: 1. Trailer, 2. Trailer und einen internationalen Trailer ' wann & wo? ' 24.11.2017 Premiere um 18:45 im 'Cineworld' in Lünen (Im Hagen 3, in Deutschland) im "Kino 4" zur Kino-Webseite mit Film-Vorschau der aktuellen Woche. ' 30.11.2017 Film-Start in den deutschen Kinos, Filmverleih:mindjazz pictures ' Details des Filmes mit 2 Minuten gekürzterer Fassung & zwei Seiten über die Kritiken des Films auf kritiken.de und filmportal.de ' Details der Kinos ' Details zu den Sendeterminen, den Kinotickets und den Standorten des Kultiplex und der UCI-Kinowelt in Deutschland und auch zu den Informationen über den Standort des UCI-Kinos in Wien am 30.11.2017 je um 20:00 beginnend, wäre das UCI-Kinoevent danach mit der Vorführung eines exklusiven Interviews mit der Band (in Köln und Siegburg würden jedoch weitere Kinozeiten direkt beim Kino erfragbar sein) UCI Am Eastgate, Märkische Allee 176 - 178, 12681 Berlin, Deutschland UCI Colosseum, Schönhauser Allee 123, 10437 Berlin, Deutschland UCI Ruhr Park, Am Einkaufszentrum, 44791 Bochum, Deutschland UCI Düsseldorf, Hammer Strasse 29-31, 40219 Düsseldorf, Deutschland UCI Am Lausitz Park, Am Seegraben 22, 03051 Cottbus, Deutschland UCI Dessau, Wolfgangstrasse 14b, 06844 Dessau, Deutschland UCI Elbe Park, Lommatzscher Strasse 82, 01139 Dresden, Deutschland UCI Duisburg, Neudorfer Strasse 36-40, 47057 Duisburg, Deutschland UCI Gera, Reichsstrasse 3, 07545 Gera, Deutschland UCI Othmarschen Park, Baurstrasse 2, 22605 Hamburg, Deutschland UCI Wandsbek (ex "Smart City"), Friedrich-Ebert-Damm 134, 22047 Hamburg, Deutschland UCI Hürth Park, Hürth Park L 106, 50354 Hürth, Deutschland Cineplex Filmpalast, Hohenzollernring 22, 50672 Köln, Deutschland UCI Nova Eventis, Einkaufszentrum Nova Eventis, 06237 Leuna / OT Günthersdorf, Deutschland UCI Neuss, Batteriestrasse 7, 41460 Neuss, Deutschland UCI Potsdam, Babelsberger Strasse 10, 14473 Potsdam, Deutschland Cineplex, Europaplatz 1, 53721 Siegburg, Deutschland UCI Millennium City, Am Handelskai, 1200 Wien, Österreich 30.11.2017 - 06.12.2017 und die Kinozeiten wären direkt beim Kino erfragbar Cineplex, Meistershofener Strasse 14, 88045 Friedrichshafen, Deutschland Kino 6 - Cineplex Capitol, Wilhelmsstrasse 2A, 34117 Kassel, Deutschland Cineplex, N7 17, 68161 Mannheim, Deutschland Cineplex Planie, Gartenstrasse 51, 72764 Reutlingen, Deutschland Cineplex, Bahnhofstrasse 15, 78224 Singen, Deutschland Kultiplex, Berliner Strasse 4, 38226 Salzgitter Lebenstedt, Deutschland 02.12.2017, wobei ersterer Termin mit genauerer Kinozeit direkt beim Kino erfragbar wäre und letzterer Termin eine einmalige Sondervorstellung wäre Cineplex, Bahnhofstrasse 13, 76646 Bruchsal, Deutschland Cineplex Metropolis, Am Alten Markt 1 - 2, 79539 Lörrach, Deutschland E a s y verfügbar auf iTunes, Spotify, Apple Music, Google Play, Amazon, Deezer, Napster ~ lnk.to B o y D o n ' t C r y Regi-Remix Drangsal Edit Tiefenschwarz-Remix und auch an diesen Plattformen gäbe es diesen Song verfügbar: smg.lnk.to spotify iTunes apple music google play deezer amazon music soundcloud napster rhapsody tidal D r e a m M a c h i n e ~ T o u r 2017 Category:Tokio Hotel